conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Nelson Hewitt
Matthew Walter Nelson Hewitt '''was the first Prime Minister of the Marit Islands from January 1, 2079 to April 1, 2081 and the leader of the NSP from January 1, 2065 to April 1, 2081. Nelson Hewitt is considered one of the most popular politicians in history, due to his time as opposition leader against President De Kuiper, but once into his premiership, his popularity dropped. Nelson Hewitt is also is considered the driving force and mind behind the 2076 Constitution, which transitioned the Marit Islands into a parliamentary system. Early Life Matthew Nelson Hewitt was born to Walter Nelson Hewitt and Beatrice "Beaty" Nelson Hewitt. His father was a small business entrepreneur and obtained some level of success. Nelson Hewitt was able to attend Townsend University on scholarship, in which he was very successful. While his time at university, Matthew Nelson Hewitt met his wife, Marta Childs, at a sports club. After both graduated they married and then had thier first child, Chad. Kenneth was born to the couple 11 years later. Political Career 'Representative' Nelson Hewitt was a lawyer for sometime, but was drawn to politics during President Yumnah Attia's presidency. He stated, "the desire to fight for conservative policies and to ensure an internally stable country has been the driving force behind my political ambitions." After the retirement of Representative Mike Welch, a Progressive from Townsend's 19th District, he moved his way up in National State Party for his bid in the House of Representatives. He was successful and was dubbed "lucky". Matthew Nelson Hewitt was an ambitious politician and confident speaker that was popular with both the moderate and conservative factions of the NSP. He was elected deputy leader of the party and played a crucial role in the direction of the NSP. 'Opposition Leader' When the Second Republic was declared in 2064, Speaker Francis Desruisseaux, longtime NSP leader of 19 years, announced that he would resign from politics and said, "My age and my energy won't be able to keep up with me in the long treck ahead to restore democracy!" Nelson Hewitt was good friends with Desruisseaux and was his handpicked succesor. Eleven years, Nelson Hewitt spent in opposition towards President De Kuiper and his socialist autocratic policies. "We are two inches away from being a socialist republic," the Opposition Leader stated during a speech to the House of Representatives. Nelson Hewitt brought to the attention of the Marit Islander public that he was able to stay in the spotlight as the opposition so it wouldn't be totally obliterated, thus angering the public. It was Nelson Hewitt that fueled the protests against the "dictatorship". Twelve official protests and gathering were organized - each were lead my Nelson Hewitt himself. Eventually, De Kuiper's successor, President Rudolf Roosa, caved and he "allowed" a democratic government once again. However, it is often said that it was the nation on the brink of disaster that changed his mind. The protests and the eleven years in opposition was a success. The next feat would be drafting a new constitution. Matthew Nelson Hewitt was the mastermind (along with a few other colleagues) drafted the 2076 Constitution that was approved by Parliament. 'Prime Minister (2076-2079)' When elections were declared and the new constitution was passed, the new Office of Prime Minister was established. Matthew Nelson Hewitt was unanimously chosen as the NSP candidate. He won, and by a landlside. Matthew Nelson Hewitt celebrated with all the nation the new transition into democracy. However, the new government quickly ended the celebrating and went to work. To signify a new era in the nation's history, the House of Representatives approved a new location for the legislature, Van Batenburg, with a funding package of 3 bilion to construct a new government center. Prime Minister Nelson Hewitt then spent a large time touring the country, meeting with local government leaders to "bring back the people's ideas to the legislature". The opposition negatively stated "it's nothing more that a publicity stunt. Often seen by his side, Deputy Prime Minister Ariane Watters, gave her full support for the prime minister and his efforts to know the people. After the tour, the National State Party met in conference for a week to discuss the legislative agenda. There was trouble from the beginning. The conservative faction often expressed their displeasure with Nelson Hewitt's center politics and supported Deputy PM Watters' ideologies. Regardless, Watters supported her colleague and the conference ran smoothly. The first year and a half were devoted to medical reform, as the previous government neglected the Ministry of Health. A large spending package was approved by the House of Representatives to fund the Ministry of Health and to cover medical costs of low-income households. Shortly after the economy declined. The Nelson Hewitt Government lead the House of Representatives to pass the Labor & Industry Act of 2077. This reorganized national labor and industry unions. The act was brutally attacked by Opposition Leader Thomas Nixon, stating the act took awaya numerous amount of power towards the labor unions and was a step back towards progress. The House of Representatives then passed the Prime Minister's signature Education Bill. This was immensely popular with the public, but towards members of his own party was seen as "socialist" and "liberal". Ariane Watters made a public statement claiming that the conservative faction of the NSP would back the Prime Minister and his efforts, but does not support the organization and fiscal elements of the bill. 'Prime Minister (2079-2081)' Prime Minister Matthew Nelson Hewitt lead the NSP to their second victory in the House of Representatives. The new government's term quickly escalated into a mess for Nelson Hewitt. The conservative faction now was the majority of the NSP and only supported Nelson Hewitt because he led the nation into democracy. The Prime Minister and the Minister of Finance, Rep. Raymond Droste, submitted a budget to the House of Representatives that was rejected by his own party. Matthew Nelson Hewitt quickly called a special meeting with party officials to discuss fiscal policies. Despite the Prime Minister's disapproval, a more conservative budget was passed. The 2079 legislative year remained largely ineffectual. In 2080, another conservative budget was passed and the Prime Minister stated, "I am no longer a leader, but a puppet driven by the radicals of my party." Deputy Prime Minister Ariane Watters publicly stated her disapproval with Nelson Hewitt's statement. In 2081, Prime Minister Nelson Hewitt was determined to pass a more moderate government budget. It failed miserably. It was clear to the public that the NSP was no longer effective in government. In a private meeting, Ariane Watters was pushed by the NSP to call for a party leadership election. She was unconvinced at first, but in the end agreed. That evening on the steps of the Government House Watters announced her challenge to the party leadership and her intentions to run. Watters won. 'Resignation' After the vote count was finalized, the NSP had elected Deputy Prime Minister Ariane Watters their new leader and thus the new Prime Minister. The Prime Minister spent the night with his closest friends and family, before deciding to resign the next morning. On January 27, 2081, Prime Minister Matthew Nelson Hewitt resigned from his position as the first Prime Minister of the Marit Islands. "There will be no grudges. We will move on. I've greatly appreciated my time as prime minister and my supporters", he stated in his farewell speech. Despite Nelson Hewitt's popularity with the public in the end it was his own party that lead to his resignation. He spent five years and 27 days in office. Category:Marit Islands